La Otra Faz
by Fujisaki D Nina
Summary: La primera noche de una pareja es siempre importante y especial, y así también lo fue para Nami y Luffy. Sin embargo, aún en el inicio de la mañana tras su primera vez juntos, Nami descubrió otra faz de Luffy. Una faz triste, herida, gimiendo por cariño… Y que todavía llorava por su hermano, Ace. SCF


La Otra Faz

¡Hola, hola, hola, mis queridos lectores! Gracias por entraren en mi fanfic :)

Acá estoy yo con una historia LuNa más. ¡Como amo a esa pareja! *-* Pero eso fanfic tiene un clima diferente de mis otros. Habla sobre un fato importante (en mi opinión) entre ellos dos y también hace parte de la Saga Chiisana Fune (más informaciones, entren en mi perfil ;)).

Antes de dejarlos libres para leer, quiero dar las gracias a LaReinedesNieges, por ayudarme a traducir esa historia para el Español (soy brasileña, minna), muchas gracias, amiga :D

Ahora sí. Espero que les guste la historia y se diviertan leyendo ^-^

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Nada de One piece me pertenece, todo es idea de Eiichiro Oda. ¡Pero esta historia es mía!

Nami de repente se despertó en aquel inicio de mañana, sintiéndose apoyada contra algo caliente. Quedose sorprendida al principio, pero tan pronto abrió los ojos llenos de sueño y miró durante unos segundos el cuerpo moreno donde estaba apoyada para sonreír. Hizo provecho al agarre del brazo derecho de Luffy alrededor de su cintura (mientras el otro estaba tirado al otro lado de la cama).

Se sentía tan bien allí, cálida y protegida. Especialmente después de la noche que tuvieran. Ella sabía que el pelinegro actuaba por su instinto y, a menudo se comportaba como un mono real u otro animal, pero nunca esperaba que él fuera tan... salvaje. No sabía si estaba más impresionada con eso, o el hecho de que, incluso en el torpor de sensaciones, él la hizo sentirse amada.

Amor... Instintivamente, puso su mano sobre la de Luffy. Ella realmente lo amaba, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Fue él quien la salvó de sus demonios, fue el que le dio a su sueño de vuelta. Era su héroe indestructible y fiel guardián, que por siempre la dará protección y defensa. Y ella estaba eternamente agradecida por eso.

Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, Nami volvió a acurrucarse cerca de Luffy y fue a cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente escuchó un gruñido. Levantó la cabeza y vio que el sonido venía del propio Luffy, que se contorcía la cara como si algo le dolía.

\- No...

Oyó el murmurio y se preocupó.

\- Me prometiste... - Luffy comenzó a jadear y Nami sintió que su cuerpo temblaba en agonía. - Me prometiste... prometió que no iba a morir... Ace.

Y al nombrar al fallecido hermano, la peli naranja vio algo que nunca había visto ni había imaginado ver en el rostro siempre sonriente de su capitán: lágrimas.

La vista aplastó el corazón de la navegante, que se quedó allí, mirando en estado de shock el llanto de sufrimiento de Luffy.

\- No me dejes solo... ¡Por favor!

Nami no sabía en concreto lo que la hizo despertar del trance, si el pedido implorante de Luffy o el agarre que dio en su cintura con las uñas, ella sólo sabía que necesitaba despertarlo de esta pesadilla.

\- Luffy. - Empezó a llamarlo, subiendo sobre el cuerpo del azabache hasta quedarse cara a cara con él. - Luffy. - Llamó de nuevo sin resultados. - Luffy! - Esta vez más fuerte.

Y, finalmente, el capitán despertó; jadeante, sudoroso, con ojos asustados y todavía dejando salir las lágrimas. Su estado de ánimo sólo se calmó después de reconocer a Nami, allí, mirándolo con sus ojos chocolate, preocupados. A pesar de que no quería que ella lo viera en ese estado, su presencia lo calmó.

La pelirroja se despegó de él y sentándose en la cama, dejo espacio para el chico hacer lo mismo, girando su cabeza hacia un lado cualquiera. Él no quería hacer frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Cierto, era una pregunta un poco tonta, era obvio que él no estaba bien, pero Nami no sabía qué decir.

Luffy simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tratando de secar las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento.

Nami no tuvo ninguna reacción más que abrir sus ojos como platos y rechinar de dientes casi echando chispas. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?!

\- ¡¿Enloqueciste?! - Gritó, sin preocuparse que los otros se despiertan o si llamaba la atención de Robín, que estaba de guardia esa noche. Todo lo que quería era meter juicio en ese cabeza que tan solo piensa en carne. – ¡No te disculpes cuando quién está sufriendo eres tú!

\- Pero yo soy el capitán. - Luffy habló en voz baja. - No puedo mostrarme tan débil frente a la tripulación.

Aquello sólo hizo que la ira del Nami aumentara. Cansada de él hablando hacia el espacio vacío en lugar de enfrentarse a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¡¿"Que no se puede mostrar tan débil"?! - El grito fue incluso más fuerte esta vez, su mirada llena de furia haciendo Luffy tragar saliva. - ¡¿Quién ha dicho que el sufrimiento es una debilidad?! ¡¿Quién dice que tiene que sufrir solo para ser fuerte?! Ciertamente no fui yo, Luffy, ¡porque tú mismo me enseñaste a hacer justo lo contrario!

La muchacha hablaba de Arlong Park, cuando ella lloró por primera vez en ocho años, pidiendo su ayuda. El pelinegro le mostró que, teniendo amigos, sólo tiene que pedir que ellos le vayan a ayudar. No hay necesidad de sufrir solo.

¡Y ahora él hacía justo eso!

\- Es diferente, Nami. - El tono de Luffy cambio a uno más grave, y así fue como miró a su navegante. - Lo que me hace sufrir ya ha pasado, nunca voy a ser capaz de recuperar lo que he perdido, y sin embargo todavía me duele. - Se puso la mano sobre la cicatriz en su pecho. No era esta la que dolía, pero sí lo que representaba. - Como capitán tengo que ser fuerte, necesito serlo para protegerlos y darles seguridad ¡Ustedes no pueden verme tan afectado por algo que sucedió hace cuatro años!

Después de eso, se hizo el silencio. Luffy solo quería que Nami olvidara ese último momento que, para él, había arruinado una noche tan increíble e importante para ellos dos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora que ella sabía que tenía esta debilidad? Las personas débiles no protegen a nadie. Y si no podía protegerla, no veía el sentido para que continuara a su lado.

Ni bien todos estos pensamientos asustadores pasaron por la mente de Luffy, Nami dejó la cara del chico para poner sus manos firmemente en sus caderas.

\- Tsk. Maldito orgullo.

\- ¿Eh? - Luffy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

\- Tú dices que no puede parecer débil frente a la tripulación, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Desde anoche dejé de ser sólo un miembro más de esta banda y también me he vuelto en tu novia! - Ella puso su dedo índice en el pecho de él, mirándolo con firmeza. – Y yo no quiero que mi novio me oculte las cosas, tienes que decirme todo, desde lo más simple de tu infancia hasta tus momentos de miedo y debilidad. ¡Lo exijo y tú no puedes quejarte porque fuiste tú quien me eligió, me pidió y ahora tendrá que soportarme!

A pesar del tono serio y medio enojado, Luffy podía ver la preocupación en aquellos ojos marrones que lo hipnotizaban, y saber que ella se preocupaba tanto de él le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

\- Nami...

\- Luffy. - Ella lo interrumpe con el tono más tranquilo. Una vez más puso su mano sobre la cara del chico, pero sólo una en esta vez y que era sólo para hacer una caricia en la mejilla. - Quiero que se quede claro lo que voy a decirte ahora: Sufrir, especialmente con algo como esto, no te hace débil, sino un ser humano.

El corazón de Luffy comenzó a latir más rápido y una disposición a llorar otra vez lo llevó a sentir como una enorme carga cayó de sus hombros.

¿Ella lo veía como un ser humano?

Luffy siempre tenía que estar solo, demostrar que era firme y que estaba bien, hasta el punto de que muchas personas incluso lo consideran un monstruo por ello (entre otras cosas). No es que se quejaba, después de todo esto era en efecto el deber de un capitán. Sin embargo, tener a alguien que lo veían como un simple humano, que se hería y necesitaba amor como cualquier otro, y que aún más estaba dispuesta a curar estas heridas y darlo este amor, le hizo sentir un alivio y un calor en el pecho.

Principalmente con esa persona siendo Nami, su amada navegante.

\- Luffy. - La pelirroja le llamó de nuevo, dando una ligera sonrisa. – Yo no puedo volver atrás y cambiar lo que pasó, no puedo devolver a Ace para ti. Todo lo que puedo hacer para tratar de reducir tu sufrimiento es esto.

Utilizando la mano que había puesto en su cara, Nami lo trajo más cerca entre sí para apoyar la cabeza de Luffy en su regazo. Ellos no se preocupan por el hecho de que se quedaban únicamente en ropa interior. Bueno, Luffy notó un poco a ese detalle, sí, pero este perdió la importancia (e incluso convirtió el momento más agradable) cuando Nami lo abrazó, haciendo una ligera caricia con la mano sobre su espalda mientras la otra le acariciaba los cabellos.

La navegante no ocultó su sorpresa cuando Luffy respondió tan bien a caricia, la abrazando por la espalda y cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que se ha derretido su corazón por entero fue cuando escuchó los gemidos del capitán, como todo un perrito acurrucándose en su madre.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que necesitaba eso? ¿Una caricia, un abrazo, un hombro para llorar? Este pensamiento sólo hizo que su corazón se apretara más.

¿"Héroe indestructible"? Luffy podría ser su héroe, sí, pero ahora Nami pudo ver que no era indestructible. Por debajo de esa armadura en forma de sonrisa se escondía un enorme dolor. Y a partir de hoy, ella trataría de disminuirla al mínimo.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a ocultar su dolor de mí. - Su tono no estaba claro, si ella estaba en realidad ordenando o pidiendo.

Y tampoco Luffy dejó clara su respuesta, se limitó a decir:

\- Gracias, Nami.

Él tenía realmente que dar las gracias a la pelirroja. Ella era, literalmente, su guía en la vida. Rey de los Piratas o no; pirata más fuerte en el mundo o no, que no podía ir a ninguna parte sin ella. Finalmente Luffy comprendió una frase que siempre le repetía Makino a él cuando de niño: "Detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer".

Ay, son tan lindos *w* Entonces, minna, ¿les gusto? Se sí, dejen un review, y se no, ¡escriba un review de todos modos! Críticas ayudan el autor a mejorar.

Besos de fresas y gracias por leyeren ^-^


End file.
